


The Great Dive

by Larxicana



Series: The Adventures of Song and Cole [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because Bull is in it, Daredevil - Freeform, Humor, Kittens, Lavellan gives no shits, Skyhold, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: "Come take a walk on the battlements," she said. "It'd be fun," she said. "Nothing bad is going to happen up there."In which Lavellan has a theory about Cole and decides to test it, much to Bull's dismay.Rate T only because of Bull's mouth.





	The Great Dive

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to use my Inquisitor's name so that you could plug your own in there, but there was one sentence I had to use it or the sentence wouldn't make sense =T

"If you fall off those damn things, I'm going to kick your ass."

Lavellan smiled as she watched her feet, stepping from one stone platform on the battlement to the other. "You need to trust me, Bull."

Bull eyed her footing too, "I do, boss, but you're playing a dangerous game. There are far more rewarding ways to get your adrenaline fix."

"Like fighting dragons?"

"Exactly. Perfect example."

Lavellan giggled and hopped the distance to another platform, "We used to play a game like this when we were little. We'd hop from rock to rock in the river bed and whoever fell first had horse duty."

"Yes, but that was in a river, not on the edge of the fucking world."

The elf paused and spun slowly on the balls of her feet to face Bull, "I'm not in any danger."

Bull gave her a look as he crossed his arms, "You're always in danger. You wouldn't be Inquisitor if you didn't have a drink with danger every night."

"Bull relax. Trust me."

The Qunari sighed and tilted his head, "Look, I'm just looking out for my own head here, ok? If you fall, there's a whole group of people down there who are gonna come after me, and that's just bothersome."

"You could take them."

"Ain't gonna argue with you there. The only one I'm slightly terrified of is Blackwall. The guy's a warden. He'd summon an arch demon or something if anything ever happened to his "little bird"."

Lavellan giggled, knowing that was probably true. She didn't know if it was possible, but she was sure Blackwall would find a way. "Well I'm in no-"

"No danger, I know. You said that."

"Exactly."

"Doesn't make it true."

The girl smiled, "Alright, will getting down ease your mind?"

"It'd be a start, yeah."

"Fine. I'll- wait what's that?" She pointed behind him, "Is that Dorian nude sunbathing on the roof again?"

Bull grinned and turned around, "Is he oiled up again too?" He looked around, but much to his dismay, he saw nothing. "Oh haha, very funny." He turned back around, but his grin dropped just as his stomach when he saw the Inquisitor had her arms spread out at her sides and she was in the process of leaning back. "Boss!" He shouted and rushed forward, but just missed her as she fell off the stone structure. He put his hands on the edge and leaned over, watching as she disappeared into the clouds below.

"Oh shit!" He shouted, looking around like he expected this to be some fucked up dream, then turned to run to the other side of the walk way, "Sound the alarm! The Boss just-" A puff of black smoke cut him off, causing him to flinch back and raise an arm to protect his face. When he looked back, the smoke had cleared to show the Inquisitor standing there, perfectly fine, with that kid, uh... what was his name... Cole. He had his arms gently around her, his head ducked to hide his face and hers. He lifted it ever so slightly as he moved away a fraction to look at her. Lavellan was grinning ear to pointy ear, eyes sparkling as she looked at him, settling her hands on his shoulders.

"I knew it!" She said, overjoyed and excited, moving her hands to his cheeks. "I knew it!"

Bull stared, eyes wide, jaw practically on the ground, completely speechless, completely frozen. At least, until the Inquisitor turned and dashed towards the edge of the battlement and jumped right back off again. Bull let out a shout, but Cole was moving before he could. He put on foot on the edge of the stone and hopped over, but then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Bull rushed back over to the edge of the battlement to look down, only seeing where the clouds had been disturbed by the Inquisitor's falling form. He stood there longer this time, enough to feel the prickle of worry crawl up the back of his neck. She was back faster last time. Where was she? Did Cole catch her? Did he miss? If he missed, Bull was going to kick his ass right back into the fade.

Then suddenly, he heard a soft "poof!" causing him to turn around and see that the kid and Inquisitor appeared once more, in the same black clouds as before. The elf's long blonde hair was wild, completely out of place and mused, but her face was pure light.

"That's amazing!" She said breathlessly. "Is that what it feels like to fly?"

"That's what it feels like to fall." Cole told her, sort of misunderstanding her question.

"I love it!"

Bull stared, "What the actual fuck?" He demanded.

Turning to him but not leaving Cole's hold, the Inquisitor grinned at him. "Bull, did you see that? I knew Cole could teleport and take things with him, but I had no idea he could take me with him! I mean, I had a guess, but I didn't know for sure!"

"You didn't know for sure so you jumped off a fucking tower to test it?"

“Yes. I mean, I was like… ninty-five percent sure he’d be able to do it. The only thing I wasn’t sure about was if he would teleport to save me from another location.” She looked back at Cole, “Where were you before you saved me the first time?”

Cole looked at her, “Of one the cats just had kittens in the attic. I was watching the kittens.”

The elf’s eyes widened, “She had kittens? I knew she was pregnant, but I didn’t know she had kittens! Are they cute?”

“One of them is a tabby!”

“No way!”

“Excuse me!” The two both looked at Bull with big eyes, like they both forgot he was standing there. Probably did. “Boss, as your devilishly handsome bodyguard, I have to be very firm when I say that stunt was…” He slowly grinned, “Fucking awesome!” He held up a hand, to which a grinning elf smacked her hand against. Bull turned to Cole, “Cole, can you do that teleporty thingy on anyone?”

Cole ducked his head and pulled the Inquisitor closer, like he could hide behind her, “I don’t know. Song is light, thin, like feather floating and twisting in the air, free. I-I don’t think I could lift someone like you.”

Bull snapped his fingers, “Damn. Was gonna scare the shit out of Dorian with that.”

“What in the world is going on up here?” The group turned when Cullen marched up to them from his office, a deep frown on his face. Lavellan took notice that Cole had disappeared again, probably frightened by Cullen’s loud and sudden appearance. “The guards are shouting about alarms, Bull is yelling, someone stealing milk… I have half a mind to think all these things go together!”

Bull grinned down at the elf beside him, who returned it. “Commander, the Inquisitor just learned a new trick. Why don’t you let her show you?”

…

_“Andraste’s Flaming Sword!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon that was bouncing around my head and I just had to write it down XD


End file.
